


Fingers of Spun Gold (Podfic)

by therealmnemo



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, So much angst, but also love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 12:19:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6956224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therealmnemo/pseuds/therealmnemo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the Author: Her heart burns and she cannot keep herself contained. She is not strong enough to be whole for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fingers of Spun Gold (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

> Eveningshadowsong won a podfic of any of her fics from JessicaPendragon's follower milestone giveaway. 
> 
> Thank you for a really gorgeous story, I enjoyed recording it. I'm still a bit rocky on elvish still, but I hope you enjoy it.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr!
> 
> main blog: [therealmnemo](http://therealmnemo.tumblr.com/) \- where I reblog practically anything but mostly Dragon Age  
> creative blog: [mnemosyneawrites](http://mnemosyneawrites.tumblr.com/) \- where all my fics, drabbles, drawings, and podfics live and take [prompts](http://mnemosyneawrites.tumblr.com/promptme)  
> anders and fenris blog: [teambluandangry](http://teamblueandangry.tumblr.com/) -Positive Art, Fanfiction, Headcanons, and Character Analysis for Fenris, Anders, and any ship they sail.  
> 


End file.
